


After The Incident

by sailedawaysister



Series: The Video Call [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also dom!akaashi, Also lets pretend men can get multiple orgasms, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bokuaka - Freeform, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hand Jobs, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Rimming, Slight??? Dom/sub, idk - Freeform, porn with a little plot, they just fuck, this is btw not a bokuakakuroken relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailedawaysister/pseuds/sailedawaysister
Summary: After a very... heated video call with Bokuto and Akaashi, Kuroo and Kenma decided to ask their friends to take this one to real life.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: The Video Call [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173692
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	After The Incident

Akaashi, Bokuto, Kenma and Kuroo didn't have much contact the following days after what Akaashi liked to call 'the incident'.  
And he wanted to keep it that way, but of course the coaches of Nekoma and Fukurodani agreed to have a spontaneous training match. 

During and before the match the couples really didn't talk that much, but the other team mates didn't care enough to notice it. 

That day, Fukurodani won after three long sets that even expanded their normal club hours.

Akaashi looked over to Bokuto, who was talking to the first years about what they should work on for the next game... And about how great his spikes were.

He looked so hot with the front of his shirt pulled behind his neck, exposing his whole stomach and chest, his hands pushed into his hips in a confident stance.  
His forehead had some of the shorter, dark strands of his hair sticking to it with sweat as he wiped some of it away. 

Akaashi had enough willpower to rip his eyes off that dream of a body and started taking of the net instead, struggling with the knot a little bit at first. 

Out of nowhere, Kenma and Kuroo appeared next to him. Kenmas face showed as much interest in his surroundings as it always did and Kuroo purposely avoided looking at Akaashi. 

"Hey." The smaller setter said with his hands in the pockets of his jacket. 

Akaashi kept his face emotionless even though it began to change its color to bright red. 

"Good game." He replied to lead their conversation into a direction that didn't have anything to do with the incident. 

He went on the next knot on the post, stretching a little and revealing a little skin of his trained stomach.

"Yeah, it was okay." Kenma agreed and changed the direction to his liking. "We wanted ask you something." 

"Please don't tell me it's about Friday."

Akaashi felt like a fire match with how hot his face was and how cold the rest of his body suddenly became. His hands began to shake a little. He just wanted to dissolve into thin air. 

"It’s about friday... But also not really." Kuroo said and laid his arm around Kenma, still not daring to look into Akaashis eyes. 

"You don't want advice, do you?" Akaashi replied with a slightly disturbed face. “You’ll have to talk to Bokuto-san about tha- No, actually just go and talk with Sugawara-san. I bet he’s the most experienced out of all of us.”

He tried to not let his thoughts drift away to the training camp and the nightly sounds coming from the wash-room.  
Akaashi went over to the other post to open the knots there. Kenma and Kuroo followed. 

"What? No! That’s not what I meant!" Kuroo exclaimed. A few people – including Bokuto - were looking into their direction now, but turned their head back around shortly after. 

Bokuto was apparently done with lecturing his younger team mates (or just too intrigued by this spicy get-together, to be interested in keeping talking to the first years) and joined the three. He tightly hugged Akaashi from behind and kissed the back of his head and then his cheek.

"Hey, hey! What’s up?" He was completely unfazed by the uncomfortable vibes coming from each of them and began to draw circles on Akaashis stomach with his broad palm. 

'No shame.' Kenma thought as he looked into Bokutos eyes, whose pupils were still blown huge from the high of his teams victory.  
He then caught himself staring at Bokutos carved body against Akaashis back.  
'How is it even possible to have a body like when he's just a teenager?' Kenma felt a little self-conscious now.

"You like what you see?" Bokuto joked and backed off Akaashi to strike a pose, pulling his shorts a little bit down and revealing the hair trailing down to-  
Kenma swallowed hard.

"Stop that." Akaashi said, rolling his eyes, and Bokuto did. 

“Oh, come on. Don’t be jealous, ‘Kaashi.” He replied and helped him to get the last knot on the pole and eventually took the net down.

All four of them helped to put it away and carry the posts back to the storage room. Most of their teammates were already gone and the ones that were still there were cleaning the gym.  
Lev for example was still running up and down the field pushing the mop in front of him around, complaining about why he had to wipe the floor if this was the Fukorodani gym.

The four agreed to go change and then wait outside when they were done, not picking up the conversation from before again.

Kuroo and Kenma walked outside about half an hour later after showering and all of that, holding hands, not expecting Bokuto and Akaashi already waiting for them – yet here they were, sitting on a bench, knees touching, and chatting about volleyball.

Well, it was more Bokuto passionately monologuing and Akaashi listening to him with a big smile on his face.  
Bokuto looked cute with his hair down and wet. Apparently, he had forgotten his hair gel at home.

Akaashi noticed the Nekoma players first and nodded into their direction to draw Bokutos attention to them.  
They stood up and walked towards them, Akaashi slipping off Bokutos bag from his shoulder to carry it for his boyfriend while doing so.

Bokuto squeezed himself between Kuroo and Kenma, forcing them to let go off each other, and laid his arms around their shoulders. 

“So, what are you guys up to now?” He asked while they were walking away from the campus. “Me and Akaashi wanted to head over to my house.”

The other three blushed and looked away, not even answering.

“Oh, come on!” Bokuto exclaimed. Akaashi hoped for something empathetic to come out of his mouth, but instead his boyfriend continued: “Were all male teenagers in relationships, don’t act like we don’t do it every day on every possible occasion!”

Kenma looked at him as if he was a ghost.

“We don’t.” He said slowly. “You’re just different. You’re weird.”

“I’m gonna pass out.” Akaashi whispered to himself with the amount of blood that rushed to his face. His eyebrows twitched worryingly.

***

Bokuto only took his arms away from Kenma and Kuroo when they finally arrived at his house.

“Well then boys, see you soon!” He said and slapped both hard on their backs before grabbing Akaashis arm and making his way inside.

“Wait!” Kuroo exclaimed, getting all flustered now. “We still didn’t ask our question.”

“What question?” Bokuto asked and his eyebrows raised interested.

“Well, um… we were wondering if… I mean, on Friday… we…” Kuroo stuttered, not knowing how to say it.

“Friday?” Bokuto asked, playing innocent.

Akaashi felt like commiting murder, and if someone brought the incident up again, he would actually do it. He squeezed the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah, well… You know… Do you… Only if you want of course, though! No pressure! Do you think-“

Kenma heavily sighed.

“Do you two want to have sex with us?” He said for Kuroo.

“What?” Bokuto and Akaashi shouted simultaneously.

The few birds flying out of the tree next to them was the only sound for a moment.  
Kenma didn’t repeat himself and stared at the the speechless Fukorodani-couple, challenging. After a while of standing on the street and just staring at each other, Bokuto whipped out his keys and started walking towards his front door.

“Let’s talk about this inside?”

“Is there really something to talk about?” Akaashi asked in disbelieve.

“I mean, yes! There’s a whole lot to unpack here!” Bokuto shouted distressed, unlocking the door hastily and holding it open until all four of them were inside. 

They kicked their shoes off their feet and walked inside the living room. Akaashi flopping down on the couch and laid one arm around Bokutos shoulders, who had sat down beside him.  
Kenma and Kuroo preferred to sit on the floor in front of it. They weren’t neccissarily disgusted by the couch, but there was a weird feeling towards it now. Akaashi could sense it.

“Why do want to…?” He asked and played with the fabric of Bokutos jacket.

Kuroo looked at Kenma, swallowed and then turned back to Akaashi.

“Isn’t it obvious? Kenma finds you really hot.” He said and Kenma nodded shyly. “And to be honest, I do too. And since we saw you on Friday…”

Akaashi is going to commit double-homicide.

On a second thought, though… Kenma found him hot? And Kuroo too? It wasn’t just Bokuto?

“Me?”

The Nekoma couple nodded. Akaashi looked over to Bokuto, whose face was frozen in a shocked grimace.

“You dense?” Kenma added. “You’re like, one of the most handsome dudes of both of our schools combined.”

The setter was flustered, but scared that Bokuto was going to explode from the anger he could feel bubbling up in his boyfriend.  
Suddenly his face relaxed and he looked at Akaashi with a look that said ‘Told you, you were hot!’.

Now Akaashi was the shocked one. Bokuto wasn’t jealous? Bokuto Koutarou?

“I’m okay with the idea of a foursome.” He said, completely out of the blue, only adding to Akaashis confusion.

‘It’s that easy?’ Kenma and his boyfriend thought, hardly suppressing their smiling and now waited for Akaashis opinion. Akaashis jaw fell open.

“I- I’ve got to be alone for a second…” He whispered and rushed to the bathroom so quickly, that the other three didn’t even have time to get worried.

***

After sitting on the bathroom floor for what felt like half an eternity for the rest of the group, and keeping track of his racing thoughts, Akaashi finally came back into the living room.  
Kenma, Kuroo and Bokuto were debating about whether Takeda-senpai had been fucking with Ukai to get him to train the Karasuno boys or not.

Kenma was passionately defending his point of ‘Absolutely.’ While the other two disagreed, mainly because they didn’t want to imagine this, though.

“Okay.” Akaashi simply said, drawing everyones attention on him.

“Really? Yay!” Bokuto exclaimed, the other couple being visibly relieved too.

“We should just talk about boundaries and stuff.” Akaashi said a little reserved.

"Right, right. Is there anything off the table? Like something we can't do?" Kuroo asked and his eyes moved quickly back and forth between the other three. 

"Not really." Akaashi and Bokuto said simultaneously without even looking at each other before.

"But we only do it with condoms." Akaashi added, enhanced the grip on his own hand.  
Kuroo and Kenma nodded. 

"Okay with me." Kenma said and his boyfriend agreed.

“And what do you think of switching partners?” Kuroo asked.

“I’m okay with this, I think… I mean that’s the purpose of a foursome isn’t it?” Bokuto said and Akaashi hesitantly agreed.

“You say ‘I think’.” Kenma pointed out. “We should establish some safe words or so. I’ve read about a traffic light system. Like when you feel good with something you say ‘green’, if its borderline you say ‘yellow’ and if you want to go full stop you say ‘red’. Got it?” 

“Oh, we’re familiar.” Akaashi said, adding after a while: “So, do we want to do it now?”

They took further things into Bokutos bedroom. The ace rushing there and pulling his setter with him. The other couple followed at normal speed.

“So… And now?” Kuroo asked and blood rushed to his face.

“Take off our clothes I guess?” Akaashi said.

Nobody acted on it until Bokuto started taking off his shirt with the sentence ‘you’ve already seen me’. But it got harder when he got to his pants.  
He couldn’t take his belt off because he was shaking so much, that Akaashi had to help him. He looked him deep into his scared eyes, which immediately calmed him a little down.

When Bokuto slowly pulled his pants down with shaking hands and they slipped down his crotch, Kenma couldn’t help to say out loud: “It’s even bigger in real life!” 

And then directly to Akaashi: “How are you still alive?!”

Akaashi started undressing to draw their attention to him and away from Bokuto.

Kenma now started to undress too and pecked Kuroo with his elbow to signal him to do it too.

Not long after the four were kneeling in a circle on the bed, a little uncomfortable and not knowing what to do.

“Whatever.” Akaashi said and began draping himself up in front of them. 

Kuroo and Kenma were here for him anyway, so why not indulge in that. 

So Akaashi was laying there in front of them, keeping his legs closed and leaning on his elbows.  
The previous awkwardness shifted to another kind of awkwardness. 

All three of them looked at him with preying eyes, which made Akaashi feel a little weird as he normally didn’t like to be put into the center of attention.  
But at the same time, he felt very much desirable.

"Go on. You can touch me. It's okay." He breathed while he lightly trembled in nervousness. 

Kuroo and Kenma exchanged looks, then their eyes flickered to Bokuto and back to Akaashi. They were unsure if it was really okay, since they knew how possessive and protective he could be about Akaashi.

"Or do you just want to watch us doing it?" Akaashi said that while laying his hand on Bokutos thigh and stroking it with his thumb, making his dick jump a little.

He then took it away again and grabbed one hand from Kuroo, and one from Kenma instead, placing them on his in goosebump covered thighs. 

Kuroo looked at Bokuto. 

It was weird. He had never seen him like this before - it's like he was constantly tiptoeing over the border of his emo mode to feeling like on top of the world and back. 

Unsure what to do, Kenma just awkwardly started pulling Akaashis legs apart and kissing his knee. Kuroo watched him and soon imitated this.  
So now there were two men, caressing Akaashis knees with kisses, that continuously wandered upwards - all while Bokuto could just watch. 

He let out a weird choked-up sound that was almost a 'yellow'. 

It was so hot watching Akaashi getting spoiled like this, but at the same time a wave of jealousy crushed over him and he wanted to drop-kick Kuroo and Kenma off the bed. 

And then Akaashi quietly called his name and all of this was forgotten. 

Akaashi felt his heartbeat getting stronger, pumping the blood downwards as Kenma changed his trail to the inside of his thighs and spreading them more. 

He suppressed a gasp and as his hand desperately searched for Bokutos, only to scrunch up the sheets. Suddenly though, there was a hand cupping his face.

It was Kuroos, who let go of his thigh and was now smugly smiling at him. He pulled Akaashi into a kiss which the setter only hesitantly returned in the beginning. 

Kuroo slowly licked once, twice, three times over Akaashis slightly parted lips before the setter involuntarily sunk into the kiss, closing his eyes and smiling, allowing him to continue. 

Eager from Akaashis response, Kuroo bit Akaashis lower lip and pulled it a little with his teeth, then licked across it again. He felt the younger one getting harder against his stomach and Kenmas hair brushing against his thigh.  
They stayed like this for a second, just breathing into each others mouths until Kuroo placed a kiss on each corner of Akaashis mouth and slowly slid his tongue deep inside. 

Akaashi allowed this and underlined it by grabbing his neck and passionately kissing back, caressing Kuroos tongue with his own.  
Suddenly Kuroo deepened the kiss so much, that he was able to bite Akaashis tongue, cheekily pulled it a bit out and started sucking on it, but the setter quickly pulled it back in as he was too overwhelmed by the butterflies that flew loops in his stomach.

So Kuroo just began licking and kissing over his lips again. 

Akaashis broke this off, just to pull him in deeper a few seconds later. Now he had the control over their kiss.  
It was wet and slow - the kind that he drove Bokuto crazy with on the regular.

And it had the same effect on Kuroo. He grew hard in the course of not even a minute, just by Akaashis soft tongue playing with his own. And his taste. Oh my god, the way he tasted!  
But Akaashi would be lying if he wasn’t incredibly turned on by this as well.

To make matters worse for him, Kenma finally reached the end of his leg and started leaving light kisses on the soft skin of his balls. 

Akaashis was almost fully hard just from that, as he accidentally moaned into Kuroos mouth, when said one pressed down on his dick a little with his stomach.

The whole time Bokuto had watched this in shock, and when Akaashi moaned so deliciously because of Kuroo, Bokuto couldn’t take it anymore.

“That’s definitely red.” He said and pushed Kuroos head away from his boyfriend.

“Huh?”

“No kissing.”

Akaashi looked up to his boyfriend with puffy lips. Again, Bokuto wanted to kick Kuroo off the bed. Also into his nuts. Hard.  
But he saw how much Akaashi seemed to enjoy this, so he controlled himself, and instead grabbed his boyfriends face, pulled it up to him and started aggressively making out with him, to wash away the taste of Kuroo.

Akaashi was holding onto the strong underarms whichs hands were cupping his face and holding him up like that.  
Even when Bokuto pulled away to inspect Kenmas work on his boyfriends dick, because he was shaking so heavily from it, he was holding onto them.

Kenma was teasing him by slowly licking a stripe up now and then and filling the time between it with leaving hickeys on his lower stomach.

The ace found it oddly hot that his boyfriend was being marked by someone else and even his body agreed with it.  
He dropped Akaashi, who gasped when he unexpectedly hit the mattress.

“Kenma, do you mind fucking him open for me?”

Kenma didn’t need to answer. Him trailing his tongue over Akaashis dick, over his balls and then to his hole was enough of an answer.  
Kuroo grabbed Akaashis legs and pushed them up so Kenma had better access.

“Oh, no…” Akaashi whimpered and his toes – high up in the air - curled up from embarrassment.

Kenma started sensually rimming him, sucking, kissing and licking, constantly paying attention to Akaashis reactions so he could learn what he liked and what not.

The whines and suppressed moans that came from Akaashis closed mouth were enough to get Kenma turned on as well.

“He’s so good at that, isn’t he, Akaashi?” Kuroo teased as Kenmas tongue disappeared and Akaashis whole body flexed.

“Mhm-hm…” He barely could get it out and dug his fingers into Bokutos thighs, who was kneeling right beside him, just watching

When Kenma wanted to add a finger to his tongue, Bokuto stopped him.

“Keiji has a very low pain tolerance so you have to use lube.“ 

Bokuto bent over to his nightstand, pulling a bottle with clear gel in it out and handed it Kenma.

“Pina Colada. Interesting.”

“He wanted it!” Akaashi defended himself with a breaking voice as Kenma squeezed a little of the cold gel on his ass.

Then Kenma finally started again. His technique was similar to Bokutos with the difference that he used his mouth too.  
He started fucking him with one finger, slowly increasing it to four.

“Oh, this actually tastes good.” He said surprised and pulled his mouth away, continuing fucking him with four of his slim fingers.

“Can I try?” Kuroo asked and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss by his in salvia and lube covered chin, with a grin.

Akaashi whined again and blushed hard when he saw this. Kenma rubbed his prostate with his middle finger, making Akaashis hips buckle and the first drop of precum escape.

“I think you can stop now.” Bokuto said and wiped a little sweat from his boyfriends forehead. “What do you think, baby?”

The butterflies in Akaashis stomach got stronger again.

“Somebody please fuck me already!” He shamelessly demanded, making Bokuto grin. “Green.”

“Alright then. Kenma, lets switch places. And I want you on your knees, Keiji.”

They positioned themselves new, just as Bokuto said. Kuroo leaned back on the fluffy pillows and enjoyed the show.

“Hold him for me, would you? Keijis arms get weak sometimes.” Bokuto said to Kenma and Akaashi wined his arms around his neck, hiding his face in the crook of his neck in embarrassment.

Bokuto grabbed a condom and clumsily slipped it on before taking a hold on Akaashis hips, squeezing them lightly to signal that he was going to start.  
He quickly pushed in, while Akaashi pressed his lips together hard.

“You alright?” Bokuto asked and squeezed a little more lube everywhere.

“Mhm-Hm.” 

Akaashi could feel Kenmas quickening heart against his chest and he found it rather cute. Then Bokuto started thrusting and all thoughts left his brain, except the one that continuously said ‘This feels so good.’.

By now Bokuto knew Akaashis body so well that he could immediately start to fuck onto his prostate. At first, he did it slow to get Akaashi used to it again, but not long after he couldn’t hold back anymore and his speed rapidly increased.

Akaashi was clinging onto Kenma like his life depended on it, while Bokuto mercilessly fucked into him, but he didn't dare make a sound, except the failed attempt at suppressing. It was still too embarrassing.  
Of course Kenma noticed this in the way Akaashis face was hot against his neck and his breathing nearly stopped while his heart seemed to be bursting out of his chest any second. 

"Hey, Akaashi, you can enjoy yourself if you like what Bokutos doing." He whispered into his ear. “Just let go.”

Bokuto slowed down a bit and waited for Akaashis reaction.  
Suddenly Akaashi let out the moan that was building up from the beginning. It came directly from his lungs and relieved him so much that Kenma struggled to hold him up. 

Since then, the moaning didn't stop. With every pound he let out weeps that only encouraged Bokuto to go harder and harder. 

"You like it when I rail my boyfriend in front of your eyes? Even holding him for me." 

Kuroo smirked as Bokuto looked at Kenma, who was painfully hard from just preparing Akaashi and holding him in his arms. His face flushed red and he quickly looked away to which both third years only laughed. 

Kenma tried to ignore them and traced Akaashis sides to his hips with his firm hands and then slid one them down to where his dick was.  
He shyly laid his fingers around it and began stroking him loosely.

Another loud moan and short nails digging into Kenmas back.

"Stop- I'm about to-"

Akaashi didn't even need to finish his sentence. Bokuto pulled out with a groan and rested his dick on Akaashis tailbone, shifting a little to get friction and Kenma took his hand back. 

"Hey, Kenma, do you want to keep fucking Keiji for me? I mean, we all can see how horny he gets you, haha.”

Kenmas eyes widened and his cheeks flushed as he looked away and closed his legs. He felt them waiting for him, so he looked to Kuroo, who just gave him an encouraging smile.

Akaashi loosened up the grip around his neck and carefully supported himself with his arms again.

Kenma nervously went up behind the fellow setter and slipped on a condom as well before aligning himself to his hole. Bokuto closely watched as he pushed in a little too carefully.

Kenma began clumsily thrusting into Akaashi, supporting himself by holding onto the other ones hips.  
Though Akaashi was letting out quiet whimpers now and then, Kenma never got him to the point Bokuto had - fucking his brains out so that no other thought beside his cock could enter it.

"You're not that experienced in topping are you?" Bokuto asked and raised one eyebrow.

Kenma shook his head as his face flushed red.

"I'll help you."

He went up behind Kenma and pushed Akaashi down on his way, so that he was now laying with his chest on the mattress, only his ass sticking up.  
Bokuto placed his hands on Kenmas hips and pressed his body against his.

Kuroo found the scene so hot that he could help but to start to touch himself.

"Keiji, can you spread your legs more?" Bokuto asked and Akaashi did.

"See, now Akaashi is a little bit further down. You should be able to rub against his prostate now when you fuck him. You have to thrust downwards a bit." He explained. "Go on, don't be shy. Akaashi likes it when you go rough on him."

Kenma thrusted forward hard and really - Akaashi squirmed and his thighs quivered. Another thrust and he moaned into the mattress.  
Bokuto was guiding his thrusts by pushing himself against Kenma, whose mind was really fuzzy by fucking Akaashi and feeling Bokutos dick on his back.

Kuroo switched places so that he was now sitting in front of Akaashi.  
He grabbed Akaashis face from the mattress and turned it to him. There it was: the look with his watery eyes and rosy cheeks, lips puffy from biting on them too much and salvia covering his chin.  
His dick twitched in excitement when Akaashis gaze wandered to it and then to his eyes again.

“Kenma, how the-“ Akaashi breathed but was cut up by another moan. “How the fuck are you still alive?”

Without another word, Akaashi lifted himself up enough to get to Kuroos lap with his head, who was sitting crossed legged in front of him.  
He moaned hard at Kuroos dick when Bokuto pulled him back to the base of Kenmas cock.

Bokuto didn’t even know why he had such rivalry going on with Kuroo when sharing the bed.

So Kuroo simply shifted a little forward.  
Without hesitation Akaashi spat on the dicks head and distributed it with his tongue before swallowing it all. The hair at the base was tickling his nose a bit but he ignored it.  
Kuroos dick certainly wasn't as long as his boyfriends, but it was definitely thicker and he couldn't really work with his tongue like he usually did.

"Akaashi really has some kind of oral fixation, don't you think?" Kuroo asked jokingly and gasped when Akaashi closed his jaw a little and brushed his teeth against his base in response.

Kuroo took a sharp breath and grabbed Akaashi hair a little too hard.  
The setter dug his fingers tightly into the flesh of Kuroos hips to signal him to shut the fuck up.  
Even if it didn't seem like it, Akaashi was still holding the control over everything. I mean, if he wanted to, he could bite off Kuroos dick in a heartbeat.

Kuroo moved a little around and even though his cock was rubbing against the back of Akaashis throat, he didn't gag. At all.  
The blocker was super impressed.

"You really got rid of his gag reflex huh?"

Bokuto laughed.

"He barely had one to begin with!"

Akaashis face got red - but if it was anger or embarrassment? No clue. He lifted his head up, slowly running his teeth along his shaft and only kept the tip in his mouth as he looked up to Kuroo challenging.  
He felt Kuroos heartbeat on his tongue when he looked him deep in the eyes.  
Before he could go down again, Bokuto pushed Kenmas hips forward again.

He hit Akaashis sweet spot so perfectly that his legs uncontrollably quivered, he let Kuroos cock slip out and it took him more than a few seconds to recover, laying face down on the bed again.

Kenma felt Bokutos dick pulsing on his ass as he forced another thrust, getting the exact same reaction again.

"That's so hot." He whispered under his breath.

"Right?" Bokuto enthusiastically agreed. “But Keiji, don’t you want to put some effort in, too?”

He let go of Kenma for now and crawled to the other side of his boyfriend who was clumsily getting fucked by his best friends partner and was now rocking his hips back against Kenmas rhythm.  
Kenmas performance was definitely a lot better than before but it still was nothing compared to Bokutos.

Akaashi looked back to the fellow setter in curiosity, tightly grabbing the sheets and saw Kenma directly staring back with red cheeks and his hair swinging back and forth.  
Every now and then Akaashi let out a whole-hearted moan when their thrusts synched up and it was clear that it drove Kenma crazy as well.

All of a sudden, the ever-so-quiet Kenma began letting out whimpers from pressed together lips and his grip on Akaashis hips was getting continuously tighter, definitely going to leave bruises.

"Kenma-" Akaashi groaned and reached back to loosen up his grip, but Kenma didn't let go.

"Ohhh, he's close~" Kuroo purred and bowed forward over Akaashi to brush the long strands of hair out of his boyfriends face.

Bokuto and Kuroo were closely watching Kenma and his sweet little face, struggling to keep up the pace with every other stroke.  
They were so caught up with him that they completely overlooked Akaashi, who held onto the sheets as to his dear life and came as the first one with a silent gasp.

His thighs spasmed through his orgasm and he clenched so hard around Kenma, that the setter almost came with him and he had to stop his thrusting for a moment.

"Oh wow." Bokuto said, looked at the amount of cum on his sheets and then to Kenma. "You made him cum! Without even touching him!"

Akaashi blushed furiously and he hid his face in the crook of his arm.

When Kenma started fucking into him again, the previous feeling of pure bliss turned into pain of overstimulation.  
His legs just wouldn't stop spasming and everytime Kenma hit his prostate he winced.

"Is it still okay?" Bokuto asked and wiped the newly built sweat off Akaashis forehead.

The setter nodded but still kept his face in his arm.

“Green.”

It took another few thrusts until Kenma pulled out, shakingly pealed the condom off and came on Akaashis arched back, still having his fingers dug into Akaashis hips.  
When he took his hand away, leaving five blueish-red patches behind, he had to gather all of his left-over strength to not fall off the bed backwards, and fortunately Kuroo grabbed his shoulder and supported him like this.

He then pulled a wipe from Bokutos night stand and wiped it all off so that Akaashi could roll over and lay on his back again.  
He looked all fucked out, but still needy and horny as if he was wanting more.

Bokuto gave him a short kiss before asking if he could keep going. Akaashi nodded, repeated the color and his dick jumped, underlining this.

Nevertheless, he sat up and got off the bed.

“I’ll be right back.” He told as he disappeared in Bokutos bathroom with wobbly legs again, trying to ignore the feeling of lube leaking out.

Akaashi locked the door behind him, leaned on the sink and released a deep sigh while looking at himself in the mirror.  
Quickly the tears shot into his eyes and collected in his eyelashes.

He didn’t even know why he was crying. It was good wasn’t it? Or was it just so good that he had to cry? Akaashi wiped his eyes and spritzed his face with cold water before flushing the empty toilet and turning on the faucet again for a second to create the illusion of a toilet use.

Then he unlocked the door and walked straight into Kuroos arms.

“Is everything alright?” He asked and Bokuto looked over his shoulder, equally as worried.

“Huh? Uh, yeah.” Akaashi gave them a slight smile. “I’m just a little overwhelmed.”

Kenma sat on the bed and held his face in his hands.

“Now get your hard-ons out of my face.”

(‘I thought he liked that.’ Kuroo joked and earned a punch into his ribs by Bokuto.)

Akaashi pushed past them and sat down beside Kenma on the bed.

“Don’t worry, that’s not necessarily a bad thing.” He quietly said to him and then his voice filled with rage. “So, you’re going to shower me in attention but completely ignore Kenma?! Stupid idiots, both of you!”

Bokuto and Kuroo looked at each other and then down. In unison they shouted: “Sorry, Akaashi-san!”, but this enraged Akaashi even more.

“You’re supposed to apologize to Kenma! Are both of your shared braincells paralyzed?”

“Akaashi, it’s okay, really…” Kenma said. “I told them to go look after you.”

“Really?” 

“Yes. It kinda sounded like you were crying.”

Kuroo and Bokuto nodded and came to the bed back as well. Akaashi ignored them at first but then an idea came to his mind. He looked at his boyfriend with an insidious smile.

Both setters got off the bed while being watched by their confused counter parts. Akaashi went over to Bokutos clothing drawer and pulled a boxer for himself to wear out. As he slipped it on, Bokuto felt his dick painfully throbbing.  
His boyfriend wearing his underwear was nothing new, but in this situation it was… super hot somehow.

“Bokuto? Do you know what’s coming?” Akaashi asked and crossed his arms in front on his chest.

“Do I really have to say it out loud?” He asked under his breath, embarrassed. Akaashi nodded, so he almost inaudibly said: “Domination…”

Kuroo and Kenma stared in disbelieve. ‘Those kinky mothe-‘

“Very good.” Bokuto felt proudness building up in his chest. “And do you know why, too?”

“Because… you said so?”

“I mean, you’re right, but this is not the answer I wanted. Try again. And if you get it wrong, I will not let you cum tonight.”

The vibes Akaashi was sending out were a little scary. But incredibly hot. Kenma felt his refractory period shortening with every word Akaashi spoke.

“I didn’t treat Kenma like I should have after he came.”

“Who?”

“We! Me and Bokuto.” Kuroo said eagerly, surprising both Akaashi and Kenma. Bokuto already knew about his secret fantasy about being dominated.

“And who asked you again?” Akaashi shot a disgusted look towards Kuroo. Damn, he was good in this role.

Kuroo smiled like an idiot. Kenma hid his half-hard genitals behind his hands. Obviously Akaashi noticed and pulled them away.

“Don’t think you can get away, Kenma. You told them to abandon you in your most vulnerable state.”

“Abandon?” Kenma asked.

Before Akaashi continued he asked: “Wait, what’s everyone’s color with this?”  
And when everyone hesitantly responded with ‘Green.’ He laughed.

“Three submissives? All for me? Today is my lucky day!”

“Kenma, between Bokuto and Kuroo.” 

He did, now sitting on his knees between them, feeling a little uncomfortable.

“You will make Kenma feel good and loved. You’ll make him cum and then give him proper aftercare as he deserves. And if you cum before I allow it Bokuto, we won’t have sex for a week and Kuroo, as I can’t speak for Kenma, I will beat your ass. And not in the fun way. Got it?”

Everyone nodded. Kuroo eagerly, Bokuto more casually and Kenma a little anxious but also excited.

"If you want something specific, Kenma, don't be afraid to tell me. Bokutos such a good boy. He will do anything I tell him to." Akaashi said softly and sat down on the old armchair in front of Bokutos desk. “You can start by fingering, and I’ll think about whether or not you’ll be allowed to fuck him. And Kuroo, since you found it so funny that I like giving head, you can suck his dick until I hear you gasping for air.”

Kenma scratched his head and unsurely shifted backwards, positioning himself the way Akaashi did in the very beginning.  
Bokuto and Kuroo turned around and looked at him like preying animals and Kenma now realized how Akaashi must’ve felt earlier.

He spread his legs as an invitation for Bokuto, who thereupon grinned and grabbed the Pina Colada-lube, squirting some on his broad fingers and suddenly Kenma was a bit scared.  
But this is what he wanted right?  
He remembered Bokuto pressing up against Akaashi in the gym, and then his back in the bedroom. His dick grew harder in anticipation.

Fukorodanis Ace pressed the tip of his middle finger against his entrance until it slipped in, while his boyfriend was kissing his way down from his sternum to his excited dick.  
Kenma slapped his hands over his mouth when Kuroo took all of him in his mouth at once and Bokuto wiggled his finger around to stretch him a little.

Kenma didn’t know what to concentrate on – his boyfriend sucking him off in the way he liked it the most, or Bokuto teasing his protate by circling the space around it.

Kuroo slowly bopped his head up and down, tongue tightly pressed against Kenma, taking him all the way to the back of his throat everytime he went down again.

The blocker took deep breaths with his nose, but soon that wasn’t enough anymore and he felt his head getting hotter and hotter, yet he didn’t dare letting go.  
He felt Akaashis burning stare on the back of his head.

Kuroo didn’t even feel Kenmas hand running through his hair and brushing it out of his face to make it a little bit easier, at first. Until Bokuto added a second finger and his boyfriends accidentally pushed him down even more.

He harshly gagged but quickly caught himself again. It felt like he was leaving a puddle of spit and precum on Kenmas stomach, after that.

"Four fingers now, Koutarou. All the way to the knuckles." Akaashi demanded. "You think you can handle this Kenma?"

Kenma squirmed and pressed his legs together when Bokuto pulled out a little, waiting to add two more fingera at once. One finger had already almost been enough. It seemed like every part of Bokuto was muscular and thick. But four? It would be so much.  
He swallowed hard before answered with an unsteady voice.

"Green."

"Wouldn’t have thought otherwise. Judging from Kuroos dick, I mean. You're doing so well." Akaashi smiled and turned to his boyfriend. "You can go on now."

And Bokuto did. He slowly slid four fingers in, observing Kenmas reactions - blood shot in his face and his chin began to quiver when he pressed his lips together, eyes squeezed shut.  
Kenma involuntarily pulled back a little, pushing his dick deeper into his boyfriends throat again, cutting even more air away from Kuroo, who already was oxygen-deprived and now let out a weird gurgling sound. 

"Okay, that’s enough, Kuroo. Catch your breath and kiss your boyfriend, calm him down a bit."

Without hesitation, the blocker finally pulled away and took long deep breaths until he could breathe normally again and his face wasn’t that red anymore.

He wiped the spit from his chin before quickly bowing down and once again wiping the sweat-wet strands of hair from his boyfriends forehead.  
Kenma opened his eyes only to see Kuroo leaning in and immediately closed them again.  
The way of kissing with heavy teeth and teasing that Akaashi had experienced earlier was gone - this kiss was completely full of compassion and love.

Kuroo held Kenmas jaw that was working against his, sliding his tongue deep in and exploring his mouth like it did hundreds of times before.  
He could only giggle into the kiss when Kenma shortly broke it by letting out a hard moan when Bokuto started twisting his wrists, teasing the sensitive spot deep inside.

"Ugh..." Akaashi whispered a little annoyed under his breath, noticing the bulge that was growing again under Bokutos boxers.

Bokuto, who obviously noticed this, looked over his shoulders and grinned when he saw his boyfriend in his boxer, slowly palming his crotch and furrowing his brows.  
He found it so hot, that his body immediately reacted by releasing a few drops of precum and forcing a grunt out.

Akaashi caught his gaze and smirked while being watched by his love. He began praising Bokuto, telling him how well he was doing Kenma and how hot he looked right now.  
How he wished he was in Kenmas position right now, how horny it made him wearing his underwear knowing Bokutos dick had touched it before. 

All of that just to tease and see how Bokuto would react to it.

"Screw you, Keiji." Bokuto squeezed out between grinding teeth. 

The spiker was overstimulated as fuck, and he was getting insanely close. Precum was running like a waterfall, Akaashi clearly needing to remind him what would happen if he came already.

He held it in.

"Don't forget, Kenma." Akaashi critzed.

Bokuto was so occupied with not coming that he had stopped his hand-movements.  
When Akaashi reminded him, he quickly picked them up again, getting a loud moan from Kenma.

The Ace was teasing more and more frequent moans out of Kenma, that went straight to everyones dicks.  
And especially the view of Kenma and Kuroo making out – he had a weak spot for kisses – and his boyfriends arms flexing from him fingering the older were doing it for Akaashi. (a/n: I was today years old when I found out Kenma is older than Akaashi)  
He went closer to the scene, hugging Bokuto from behind and watching everything from over his shoulder.

Akaashi knew what he was doing, pressing his boner against his boyfriends back like that. He leaned a bit to the side so he could kiss the moving muscles of Bokutos arms that lured those lewd sounds out of Kenma.

“I’m so into you.” He whispered against Bokutos skin, making him shudder in pleasure.

Akaashi kissed his way up, over his shoulder and neck, taking extra time on his defined jaw, and to his lips, on he breathed ‘I love you.’ Against.  
Bokuto kissed him. Just a soft, yet long peck, but Akaahis dick pulsed against his back in response, making him smile smugly.

“Shut up.” Akaashi said and blushed as he pulled back, even though Bokuto didn’t even say anything.

He went to the armchair across from the bed and sat down, legs wide spread.

"Kuroo, come to me." Akaashi said instead of calling for his boyfriend.

Eager to completely submit to him, Kuroo let go of Kenma a little too quick for Akaashis liking, leaving him behind with puffy lips and a desperate gaze that demanded for more.  
But he didn't say anything.  
Kuroo jumped off the bed and excitedly took the first step towards him, when Akaashi stopped him.

"Who said you could walk?"

The blocker answered with a confused look.

"Crawl." Akaashi said while smiling, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kuroo sunk onto his knees unsure and started crawling to the man sitting in the chair, legs widely spread, showing off his bulge.  
He crawled until his head was in between Akaashis thighs. 

Akaashi grabbed his jaw and pulled him up to whisper something in his ear, that made the blood shoot both up- and downwards.  
Kuroo didn’t need to look down to feel his precum building up on the tip of his painfully hard dick. 

"You're cruel." He said, to which Akaashi just laughed, pulling him closer, then trailing his hands down Kuroos muscular back. 

Akaashi never paid attention or really cared how hot Kuroo was upfront, but he would totally lie if his strong body in his arms didn't excite him in this moment. 

He hooked one leg over Kuroos hips and pushed them up to meet his, dicks separated only by the light green cotton-fabric of Bokutos underwear.  
Kuroo let out a whine that sounded like he was in pain, but at the same time not.

"My balls fucking hurt, Akaashi."

"Okay, so?" The setter replied coldly and ground his hips, tickling another whine out.

"I'll probably cum instantly when I fuck you."

“That’s your problem not mine.”

Akaashi opened the drawer of the desk next to him to pull out a condom, unpatiently ripped it open and rolled it down on Kuroos cock.  
Again, a pain-filled groan.  
He tugged Bokutos boxers to the side, forcefully grabbed Kuroos dick and aligned it to his still pretty much loose hole. Akaashi thanked God for the invention of pre-lubricated condoms when Kuroo pushed in, yet it was still a little painful and reminded him of his first time.

Even though Akaashi was strictly against cursing when making love, he could hold back a rather loud ‘Fuck!’ and ‘Oh my God!’ when Kuroo was completely in.

“That’s…” Bokuto mumbled when he looked over his shoulder again. “Are you okay?”

Akaashi looked in pain and Bokuto didn’t like that at all. A few seconds later, Akaashi opened his shut-squeezed eyes and nodded.

“Now keep going.” He meant both third years.

Kuroos technique was similar to Akaashis, grinding and putting continuous pressure on the good spot instead of hitting it every few seconds, as Bokuto liked to do.  
But Kuroo was so thick that it was almost unbearable, even making Akaashis eyes roll back a few times at especially good grinds.

By now he had hooked both of his legs over Kuroos hips, exaggerating them with not-so-gentle pushes. The hand that that originally had grabbed his jaw, was now resting on his throat, the other one clawing into Kuroos arm, which he supported himself on the armrests with.

“That’s so good…” Akaashi moaned and forced Kuroo to look into his eyes by a tug on his throat.

The blocker actually wanted to avoid that. It was already hard enough not to come, but seeing Akaashi all flustered and fucked-out beneath him made it almost impossible.  
Akaashi took his hand from his throat, leaving five red patches behind where his fingertips sat, and began palming his own dick again.  
The tip was leaking a little clear fluid already, discoloring the fabric to a darker complexion.

Kuroo felt as if all of the five to six litres of blood in his body had collected in his dick, while Akaashi looked at him like that while rubbing his front.  
The quiet groans coming from Kenma made it even worse.

“Just a little longer.” Akaashi breathed almost inaudibly and tried to reassure Kuroo by rubbing his thumb over the firm muscle of his arm, but that had the exact opposite effect.

“Lord have mercy.” He breathed back.

His vision went black for a moment and when he could see again, Akaashi had turned his face away and was biting his lip, his whole body twitching.

It sent Kuroo right back into seeing stars. This time, when Kuroo gained back his sight, Akaashi was looking at him with his watery eyes and jaw hanging open. He didn’t look away and stared right back as Akaashis mind slowly started to become fuzzy.

Even though he was almost fucked out of reality, Akaashi still pushed him in deeper with his legs, at one point so hard that Kuroo wasn’t able to move anymore.  
Suddenly there were goosebumps building up on Akaashis arms and he gasped for air just to let out a loud whine after.

“Is it still okay for you?” Akaashi asked in between his moans, taking Kuroo completely aback.

Even though he was getting his brains fucked out, Akaashi was still thinking about Kuroos hurting nuts! 

“Yellow, right now…” Kuroo said and moaned at the same time as Akaashi after it.

And he meant it. It was really close to be just be fucking uncomfortable and solely painful, but Akaashi below him looked so delicate that he could almost forget it.

“Tell me when you want to stop.” He breathed against his lips as he pulled Kuroo down, closer to him. “But- I’m already close… So you don’t have to hold on long anymore.”

That sentence actually made it worse. Again. Kuroo could gather all his willpower to not get lightheaded for a third time.

Kuroo felt Akaashi twitching underneath him while the upperside of his hand brushing against his stomach, getting faster by time.  
The blocker reached down to take away Akaashis hand and place his on his crotch again, palming it with pressure, feeling Akaashis pulse.

Akaashi looked at him with big eyes as he felt his heartrate getting faster and faster until he-

He fucking came. In his boyfriends underwear. Because of his boyfriends best friend.

And it was fucking amazing. But Akaashi didn’t let go as he promised. His legs kept being tied around his waist, forcing him to stay inside.

“Please… don’t stop…” Akaashi whined.

Kuroo just now realized that his dick didn’t go soft when he came. So Kuroo was forced to keep fucking Akaashi.

Drool was running from the corner of Akaashis mouth as the blocker kept rubbing his sweet spot. And then he came again. Not even a minute later. It wasn’t nearly as much as the first time when Kenma made him cum, but he fucking came. For a third time.

And his dick still wasn’t getting soft. His legs still cramped around Kuroo, whose balls were on fire.

Akaashis forth orgasm took a little bit longer, but when it arrived it looked like he was about to pass out. He moaned as if there was nobody that could hear him and Bokuto actually worried about what the neighbors might think.

But the setter still wasn’t done with Kuroo. At least, he started to grind against Kuroos dick to help him a little bit out and this climax came a little quicker.  
Since Akaashi was so tired, that he almost couldn’t moan anymore, this one was a very quiet orgasm.  
There was almost nothing to cum anymore, too.

Only a few drop of cum came out, not even spurting, just lazily running out.

Finally, Akaashi loosened up his legs and Kuroo pulled as soon as he could, trying not to stimulate himself any more.  
Akaashi dropped his shaking and weak legs down to the floor again and as soon as he gained back his strength, he pushed Kuroo down onto his knees in front of him.

Bokuto shot an angry look towards his friend. The most he made Akaashi cum in a row is twice.

“You did… so amazing.” He praised him with a raspy voice and run his fingers through his hair, combing his bangs away. Bokuto got even more jealous, but chose not to say anything.

Akaashi felt the need to kiss Kuroo, but let it be, since Bokuto had made it pretty clear that this was definitely crossing the line.

"Kuroo, stay here."

Akaashi lifted himself up, took off the almost completely wet boxer and wiped himself a little bit clean with the dry parts before walking over to the bed again. He now had a very noticeable limp.

He grabbed Bokutos chest from behind and flicked his ring fingers over his nipples, sending goosebumps over his body, then tracing down his stomach with his right hand.  
While taking Bokutos dick in his hand and holding it loosely, he started lightly biting his neck and licking over the sensitive spots after.  
He continuously wandered upwards to the base of Bokutos jaw and sucked on the spot, he knew would drive him crazy. 

"Shit, Keiji... Stop it or I will cum." The spiker whispered as he felt his lower stomach flexing. 

"Is that so?" 

Akaashi kept caressing his jaw with his lips as he trailed his fingertips along the shaft and stopped them at Bokutos tip.  
He flicked his finger around it, making the older one shudder beneath him violently.

Kuroo didn't look, but he could imagine what Akaashi was doing to his friend.  
If he looked it would probably push him over the edge, so he kept kneeling, ignoring the stinging pain in his balls.

"If Kuroo can hold it in while fucking me and seeing me cum in your underwear three times, why can't you?" Akaashi said pouting, playing with the precum between his fingers.

This sent another wave of goosebumps across Bokutos body.

"You're boring me, Koutarou." Akaashi said and let go of his boyfriend, after grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand out of Kenma, who commented this with a small sigh.

Akaashi grabbed a chunk of his hair and janked his head back, face pointing to the ceiling now.  
Nevertheless, Akaashi placed a sweet and soft kiss on Bokutos lips before pushing him away.

"Kuroo, on the bed." Akkashi demanded, Kuroo followed. 

"As you’ve probably already noticed, I changed my mind. I now want to see you two finish each other. The one who cums first is the loser. And the winner can fuck Kenma."

Bokuto swallowed and looked at the thing in between his best friends legs. It had gotten an unhealthy color from all the overstimulation with no release.  
Kuroo did the same, but with a smug grin. He suspected that it would be easy to win, since Bokuto was already a whimpering mess, begging to be touched.

Probably preferably by Akaashi, though.

When Akaashi gave them the sign to start – a slight nod upwards - both grabbed each others dicks at the same time with a unpleasant grunt.  
Suddenly, Kuroo wasn't so sure about winning anymore, especially not when Bokuto looked at him like that.

Bokutos broad hands, still slick with the lube from Kenmas ass, slid effortlessly over Kuroos shaft.  
It immediately released the first few drops of precum, and god, it felt so good.

So good, in fact, that Kuroo forgot to stroke back for a good few moments, just indulging in that feeling.

When Kuroo finally picked up his duty, he started off with rubbing the downside of his top with his thumb, earning some delightful sounds.  
He kept going with jerking just the foreskin up and down to the beat of Bokutos pulse, that he could feel on his cock.

As they kept going, moans and sighs growing louder, Akaashi moved over and laid down beside Kenma, who was shivering from unsatisfaction, keeping his legs pressed tight together.  
He put some strands behind his ears and only then noticed Kenmas still hard dick. He looked deep into his tear-filled eyes and pet his cheek worryingly.

“You still haven’t cum?”

Kenma shook his head, practically begging for his touch with his eyes.  
He saw anger in Akaashis eyes, who now got up again and slapped Bokutos neck hard. The two third years immediately stopped, staring at Akaashi questioning. 

“Keep going, Kuroo.” Akaashi said coldly. “Bokuto, you’re on time-out. Kenma, what do you think, is ten strokes enough of a punishment?”

Kenma nodded hesitantly and when Akaashi smiled at him thereupon, he felt butterflies going crazy in his stomach. 

“Kuroo, now slowly.” Akaashi said and interwined his fingers with the blockers around Bokutos dick. “Bokuto, you know what to do.”

Akaashi guided both of their hands tight and slow up and down. Everytime they arrived at Bokutos base again, Bokuto counted.

“… three… four…” He pressed out, trying to ignore how hot Akaashis and Kuroos hands locked around his cock looked, a little shiny from his precum.

Akaashis breath hitting his shoulder drove him crazy and he would actually be surprised if he made it to ten.

“Seven… Eight…” He groaned.

Akaashi put more pressure on.

“Ten!” Bokuto loudly moaned and his whole body relaxed a bit when his boyfriends sharply pulled his hand back.

The setter was so disappointed seeing that he didn’t make his boyfriend cum, that he only commented a half-assed ‘Good boy.’ before going back to comfort Kenma.

“Continue.”

Akaashi curled up against Kenmas shoulder and placed his hand on his chest, lazily beginning to play with his nipples while watching the other two play with each other.

“Your cute.” He laughed when Kenmas breathing got a little heavier again. “Stay hard for me, okay?”

Both of the olders hand began to grow shaky as they struggled to keep jerking AND suppress, but they still had that look on their faces that showed how competitive these two were. Sweat was gluing their hair to their foreheads.

Soon, Bokuto broke their staring contest and lowered his gaze to his dick as his mouth slowly opened.

Then he came. But Kuroo came at the exact same time. Akaashi jaw fell open and he let out a wholeheartedly laugh, that only died off when Bokuto and Kuroo were almost falling over.

“Hey, are you two okay?” He asked and lifted both of their heads up, only to see two completely out-of-this-world faces with glassy eyes and fuzzy expressions.

“Let’s give them a minute or two.” Akaashi giggled and pulled them both against his chest, massaging their cheek with his thumb as they slowly drifted back to reality.

“Was that too much?” He asked and placed a kiss on top of Bokutos head, playing with Kuroos hair at the same time.

“Almost.”

Bokuto was the first one to gain back complete strength though he still looked as if he was falling asleep any second. He wined his arms around Akaashis waist, pressing his cheek against his stomach.

“Akaashiii~”

Soon Kuroo came back to his senses again and pulled away from Akaashis chest, looking at the mess on his lap. He couldn’t tell if it was his or Bokutos. Probably both. 

Now that Kuroo was out of the way, Bokuto slid up and pushed Akaashi over, smearing the cum on his lap all over the downside of his partnes thighs when he went up between them.  
He showered his face with kisses and initiated another French kiss by licking deep inside Akaashis mouth. If Akaashi hadn’t cum four times, that quickly one after another, he would have a fifth boner.

Maybe if Kuroo and Kenma are gone later. The perks of being a teenage boy.  
Kuroo copied his friends and started making out with the still quite aroused Kenma. He was sliding his hand down to it.  
Out of nowhere, there was Akaashis stopping it with a tight grasp.

“Don’t get stupid ideas.”

He first pushed Bokuto off himself, then Kuroo off Kenma, before spreading his thighs and going between them.  
Akaashi instructed the other two to watch closely.

“Since you two both lost, I will get the pleasure to do Kenma.” He said grinning at Kenma. “Bokuto, how did you manage to not make him cum?”

“He was too caught up with you…” Kenma snitched, making Akaashi sigh and smack Bokuto again on the back of his head. 

“I’ll show you two how it’s done. I bet I can make him finish in less than three minutes.” He looked at Kuroo. “Put some lube on my fingers.”

He did and was surprised when Akaashi instantly got to action and lubed up his boyfriends hole again, pushing three of his long fingers in.  
He searched a little around, getting some sighs from Kenma and finally a moan.

“There it is…” Akaashi said to himself.

Starting to massage the gland, he wrapped his fingers around Kenmas dick and started stroking it.

“You feeling good?” Akaashi said quietly and throaty while looking deep into Kenmas eyes, circled his prostate.

The butterflies in Kenmas stomach went crazy. Akaashi looking at him like that with this stupid smug grin, was too much to handle.  
Kenma came finally all over Akaashis fingers.

“Oop-“ Akaashi said surprised. “Not even a minute.”

Akaashi took his hand away from Kenmas dick and showed the amount of cum on them to Kuroo and Bokuto.  
Kenma hid his face in his hands, rolled over and curled up in fetal position.

“Stop! That’s so embarrassing!”

Akaashi just giggled.

“Kenma, look.”

The setter held his hand to the third years and commanded them to clean it up.

And they did.

Kenma desperately wanted to pass out when he saw his boyfriends and Bokuto licking the cum from Akaashis hand.

"You all are so disgusting." He said, but blushed furiously.

***

That day, they continued to watch a movie - Harold and Maude, picked by Bokuto, who, for some reason, had a fable for old movies like this - after they took another shower. It was all fine. Although there had been an embarrassing occurence.  
Not soon after they were all done with showering and were dressed again, Bokutos sisters came home when they had just started watching the movie. Bokuto and Akaashi were snuggled up so deep in Bokutos fluffy blanket, that only their faces were to be seen, while the other two were just chilling in their school uniforms, arms wrapped around each other.

"Hey Kou, I'm doing the laundry. Do you have anything to be washed?" One of his sisters asked, but didn't wait for an answer and instead went straight to Bokutos room to search for dirty clothes.

And because Bokuto was so deep into the blanket he wasn't fast enough to stop her. He ran up the hallway only to see her standing in his room, holding the green boxers in her literally shaking hand, face white as it get.

"I touched it." She whispered, now having deep trauma. "I touched your-"

Her eyes were literally tearing up as she walked over to the bathroom to throw it in the washing maschine.

"Does it make it better when I say it's Akaashis?" Bokuto asked and felt Akaashi cringing from far away.

"Just... don't say anything further, okay?"

She spent the next half an hour washing her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I wonder why what happened to me, that caused me to write stuff like this about characters from a volleyball anime. Then I remember that I'm just a perv.
> 
> Also, I had a lot of fun writing this, and sprinkled a little bit of my weird ass humor in here and there, so I hope you enjoy this as well (altough I went super lazy at the end lmao)!
> 
> Ah, yeah, follow me on Tumblr, if you want: sweetsister-sailingaway is the name :3


End file.
